101dalmatianstreet_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Date
Dylan was walking to the table set up by Dolly and the Triple D. They'd said they were going to hook him up with the pretty poodle he'd ogled over. Dylan specified that her name was Portia, but at the time, that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was that to him, it could end in a disaster a billion ways and one more! Meanwhile, Hansel had already arrived there. Dolly (who he wasn't really interested in, by this point) had talked to him the next time they were at the park together, saying she had wanted a date with him. He agreed reluctantly, but little did he know, it wouldn't be Dolly he was having a date with... Dylan had arrived at the place. Eyes closed, he felt for the chair and climbed into it. His eyes opened wide when he heard a familiar voice. "DYLAN!", Hansel yelped. "Dolly told me she would be the one going out with me!" "What?!? Dolly said she was going to hook me up with that beautiful poodle!", Dylan said in response. "Wait a minute. If she said that she was going to hook me up with Portia, and she didn't...", Dylan had said. Hansel, finishing his sentence said "Then she lied to both of us! She wants to hook us up!" "Well, while I'm here, I could tell you some poetry, if you'd like", Dylan had said. Hansel said yes, noting how all the rock and rap music was "mainstream" and it was nice to get a break for one. While they were waiting for dinner, Dylan told Hansel some poetry. While he was doing this, something bubbled up in both of their minds. They were thinking that possibly they could actually start a relationship, even if it sounded crazy to them. Eventually, their dinner arrived. It was a plate of spaghetti. One plate of spaghetti. "Wow, referencing Lady and the Tramp, are we? How predictable!", Dylan had said rolling his eyes. In response, Dizzy and Dee Dee (they helped Dolly set it up as her partners in crime) just giggled and ran away, amused. They took a bite, and a string was shared between them. Dylan just bit down as he couldn't take the cliche storm anymore. Hansel swallowed the rest, and unbeknownst to Dylan, he was actually blushing a little. "So...this is awkward.", Hansel had said. "Yeah, I know. Let's just eat, share some poetry, and go our separate ways", Dylan replied. So, in the end, that was what they did. At the end, right as they were about to part ways, Hansel asked "So...you wanna have a second date?" Dylan stood, not saying anything for a few seconds, then replied "Uh, sure. I'd like that." As they departed, both were blushing really hard, not going unnoticed by the rest of the puppies when Dylan got home. "What happened?", almost all of the pups had asked, but not after putting Dylan in a big pup hug. "It was nothing, I'm fine", Dylan had replied. And with that, Dylan returned to his room, surprised and happy at how the date was a success.